Pochette Surprise
by Nafraya
Summary: Une mission très particulière...


POCHETTE SURPRISE

Saison : Après la 10 (enfin vous pouvez choisir)

Genre : On va dire humour, comédie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout à la MGM

Note : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge dont le sujet était « Le compte à rebours a commencé... vos héros ont 48h pour mener à bien leur mission »

Merci à Atlantis pour son avis et pour le titre.

Bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------------

- Non je ne le ferai pas.

- Jack, tu as perdu alors fais-le !

- Mais, Sam, je ne suis pas doué pour ça et puis 48 heures, c'est…

- Fais-le.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", c'est toi qui as voulu parié alors assume ! Prends ça comme une mission, tu vas voir c'est beaucoup plus facile ! Plaisante t'elle

- C'est ça moque toi !

Prendre ça comme une mission…tu parles, elle était belle la mission !! Ah je ne parierai plus jamais quoique se soit avec Sam, elle gagne toujours et c'est très énervant !!! Et en plus faire ça pendant 48 heures, je peux vous dire que je vais les compter les minutes jusqu'à l'échéance de cette « mission »! Bon ça y est, je suis arrivé...Alors on ôte la languette puis l'autre, on déplie, on enlève le tout et puis…

- Raa mais c'est pas vrai !!!

Voilà que je suis trempé maintenant !!! C'est exactement pour ça que je déteste faire ça ! Il faut toujours qu'il ait envie à ce moment là !! Et là, y a pas à dire, c'était un bon jet ! Et en plein dans la tête d'Homer, le pauvre…Bon la serviette ? Juste à côté, ça va, allez on s'éponge un peu… Non mais il a fallu que ça tombe sur mon tee-shirt préféré ! Je jure que Sam va me le payer ! Et même avec Charlie, je ne le faisais pratiquement jamais. Mais évidemment Sam n'est pas Sarah !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe raide dingue d'une féministe, vous pouvez me le dire ?!! Je l'entends encore dire : "Jack, tu dois aussi le faire. Tu n'as pas à profiter que des joies et moi m'occuper de tout le reste !" Ah ça c'est sûr, le reste, c'est vraiment pas la joie mais alors pas du tout ! Allez on reprend…Bon on met le tout à la poubelle. Maintenant les lingettes...mais elle sont où ces satanées lingettes ??!! Pas question de demander à Sam, ah ça non, je tiens au peu de dignité qu'il me reste ! Bon sang, elle les a rangées où ?!! Aaahh, trouvé !! Hop, nettoyage, vite et efficace. Maintenant on empaquette… mais où elles sont ? Ah oui à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Ah tu es des plus doués Jack, tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de la prendre avant et de la mettre à côté ! Vraiment Bravo !! Bon tu es gentil et tu restes sagement à ta place. Ça y est ! Je les ai, on peut dire que j'ai fait vite sur ce coup ! Super Jack est de retour ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je reprend ma dite "mission" sinon je l'entends déjà me dire "Jack, mais tu en as mis un temps !…" patati patata… Alors on la glisse dessous, on rabat, et on colle les languettes. Tan Dam !! Mission Accomplie ! Mouais enfin une infime partie…Je suis tranquille pour quelques heures…

-----------------------------------------

Raa encore ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il fallait le faire aussi souvent ! Bon deuxième fois, ce coup-ci j'apporte tout ce qu'il faut à côté de moi. La première fois a été assez catastrophique comme ça ! Alors on enlève…raa m, oh oui c'est vraiment le cas de le dire ! Allez on se bouche le nez et on met vite ça à la poubelle ! Maintenant, double dose de lingettes, oh oui, il va bien falloir ça ! Ça y est tout est propre ! Pff à nouveau l'air pur, que ça fait du bien, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Allez hop on emballe tout. Fini !! Ah mais je m'améliore ! Je vais devenir un pro bientôt ! Maintenant dodo…

-----------------------------------------

Bon sang, à peine réveillé qu'il faut déjà que je me mette au travail ! Pff je n'ai pas réussi à faire céder Sam, qu'elle peut être têtue ! Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé et je peux vous dire que j'avais de très bons arguments mais non ça n'y a rien fait ! Bon allez on se lève et au travail !… Bon Dieu qui a mis ce satané meuble ici ! Dès le matin, un orteil en moins, la journée commence mal, qu'est ce que ça va être ce soir ! Bon allez on recommence l'opération que je maîtrise à merveille maintenant…mouais enfin faut le dire vite ! Bon on enlève le tout…raa c'est encore infecte !!

- Bon Dieu !

En plus d'être infecte, je me reçois un jet monumental en pleine figure ce coup-ci !

- Sam ! Tu vas me le payer !

Je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose que je cris ça puisque Madame dort encore !! Bon je me dépêche et puis si ce n'est pas très bien fait, personne ne va en mourir ! Hop, voilà ! En attendant la prochaine maintenant…Plus que 32 heures et 21minutes à tenir…

-----------------------------------------

Pff voilà encore une fois, c'est incroyable qu'une petite chose nécessite tant de travail ! Ah, Sam ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois, je ne parierai plus rien avec elle sans savoir l'enjeu auparavant ! Bon allez courage Jack, la journée est presque terminée. Encore 24 heures à tenir…Et je pourrais toujours tenter de faire céder Sam, même si je n'ai pas grand espoir…

-----------------------------------------

Ce matin a été beaucoup moins périlleux que le précédent, tout c'est relativement bien passé. D'ailleurs la journée a été sous le même signe, j'ai eu de la chance mais j'ai hâte que ça se termine et je n'arrête pas de regarder l'horloge depuis ce matin, mon compte à rebours s'égraine trop lentement à mon goût…. J'ai bien tenté d'échapper à ma corvée en début d'après midi lorsque Daniel et Teal'c sont passés nous rendre visite mais ça n'a pas marché. Pourtant Daniel était tout à fait partant mais Sam n'était, mais alors pas du tout de cet avis. Je lui ai même fait mes yeux de cocker, qui d'habitude la font céder à chaque fois, cependant là, ça n'a pas eu le moindre résultat, pour mon plus grand désespoir. Bon faut que j'y retourne…encore…Plus que 3 heures et 14 minutes…

-----------------------------------------

Ah ah, ma mission va bientôt prendre fin !! Plus qu'une dernière fois puisque Sam m'a bien souligné qu'il restait encore 15 minutes avant que s'achève ma "mission" comme elle l'appelle ! Bon j'aimerais beaucoup que cette fois se passe sans problème car aucunes ne c'est passées dans le calme, il y a toujours eu un imprévu, et je ne vous dis pas les imprévus que j'ai pu avoir!! Allez, on commence…pour l'instant tout est calme…Ah bah non, voilà que j'ai un asticot devant moi…bon c'est toujours mieux que le jet ou l'odeur nauséabonde ou encore une colère monstre ! Bien tout se déroule un peu près correctement pour une dernière fois. Houra !! Mission finie, accomplie avec brio ! Toutes mes félicitations O'Neill !! Heureusement que Sam ne m'entend pas, elle me prendrait vraiment pour un fou enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

- Alors Papa fait ça aussi bien que Maman ? Après avoir reçu un gazouillement. Oh non bien mieux, un mon bonhomme ?

Aah je suis passé le maître en la matière ! Oui enfin il ne faudrait pas que ça en devienne une habitude, laissons ce travail à Sam.

- Sam ?

- Oui ? Me répond-elle en venant dans la pièce.

- Ça y est, mission accomplie. Dis-je en lui montrant à nouveau mon œuvre qui est maintenant dans mes bras.

- Alors tu vois que ce n'est pas la fin du monde de changer des couches pendant deux jours ! Me répond-elle avec le sourire que j'adore tant.

Fin.


End file.
